black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
RAGING INTENSIFIES! Hypixel Battle Royale
RAGING INTENSIFIES! Hypixel Battle Royale is a Black Plasma Gaming recording that was recorded on January 9th 2018 and was uploaded a day later, on St1gDr1fter15's birthday. The thumbnail features St1gDr1fter15, The Derp , and a random guy falling from the sky. Introduction After the Black Plasma Gaming intro plays, St1gDr1fter15 introduces the fact that Battle Royale had finally been released into the Prototype lobby of Hypixel. He confesses that he hadn't played a lot of Battle Royale since he was waiting for it to be released from its testing phase first, so the video acts more like St1gDr1fter15's first impressions of the gamemode. He explains that Battle Royale is well known from games like Fortnite and such and he compares it to other PvP Hypixel minigames like Blitz Survival Games and UHC Champions. He also mentions how he remembers when it originated from the Armor 2 and DayZ mods. To show examples of Battle Royale, St1gDr1fter15 shows a clip of him and Toriable playing PUBG so the viewers can get a jist of the video's content. Gameplay When the game begins, he mentions how he starts off on an Enderdragon, like how you start on the plane in PUBG or the bus in Fortnite. After seeing a bunch of people start to land, he decides to land as well to get to the houses to see the carnage. Right before he lands, he randomly punches a guy and then tries to punch the guy to death. He explains that he is on solo mode and in order for his to win, all 87 other people need to die. St1gDr1fter15 continues to punch the guy from before, only for a guy with a diamond sword to come out of nowhere and kill St1gDr1fter15, eliminating him from the game. As St1gDr1fter15 gets into the next game, he admits that the odds are not in his favor since there 87 other people who all need to die. He also finds usefulness in the boundary zones and the map, which can let him decide where to land. He realizes that letting go at the very start was a very bad idea so he decides to go to Area 2 instead. He lets go of his parachute around Area 3 and plans to travel to Area 2 from there. As he changes his camera around, St1gDr1fter15 sees that the parachute are just chickens on lead. He also claims how he used to play a lot of Battle Royale on PUBG and H1Z back in the day. As he lands, he starts looting chests in a house and feels amazed by what he finds. He finds pickaxes, bows, shield potions, reminding him of the shields in Fortnite, and many more. As St1gDr1fter15 continues to loot the chests in the houses, he realizes how little players were actually remaining and how some of the items that were in the chests were items from BedWars like Bridge Eggs and Fireballs. Upon his examination, St1gDr1fter15 finds that he is in the middle of the safe area since he is in the middle part of the map. He knows that all the good stuff he has means nothing since he openly admits that he is bad at PvP. After awhile, he finds another player. St1gDr1fter15 shoots his bow at hits the guy twice. To show a sign of low health, the other player places blocks as a shield. St1gDr1fter15 then decides to use his bridge egg but he aims it too high and was unable to cross over to the other player. The other player uses it to cross over to fight St1gDr1fter15. As a result, St1gDr1fter15 managed to use his health advantage on the other player yet somehow, St1gDr1fter15 still died to him. At the beginning of the next game when St1gDr1fter15 decides where to land, he gets close enough to a player to try to punch him midair. He wasn't close enough to the player but he did find a way to kill his chickens. Unfortunately, his parachute still worked as normal. St1gDr1fter15 starts looting a house until a guy with a diamond sword comes and kills him. In the next game, St1gDr1fter15 lands in a much less populated area and snatches some diamond swords so nobody else could take them. Considering where the two other players who landed in the same area as St1gDr1fter15 were, he knew that he was safe. As he found a chest with a bow but no arrows, he notices a player walk into the tower where St1gDr1fter15 was. When he notices this, he chases down the player with ender pearls, and diamond swords, and a bow. When the player retaliates with a fireball, St1gDr1fter15 shoots a fireball at him right back and knocks the player into the void. Once St1gDr1fter15 turns around, he finds another player, who kills him as a sort of cleanup. St1gDr1fter15 observed that most people tend to jump off at the very beginning so he decided for this game, to jump at the end instead. After collecting a little bit of stuff, he finds a Steve and chases after him. Another player goes after the same Steve and kills him while St1gDr1fter15 kills the guy who killed the Steve. As he loots all their stuff, he hears another player so he eats a golden apple and drinks a healing potion. Once he finds the way, he takes the risk but kills him easily. He says that although he could've gotten a triple kill, he was better at least surviving those fights. St1gDr1fter15 tries getting himself back at full health but he finds a guy so he ender pearls to kill the guy. St1gDr1fter15 kills the guy but the guy also killed St1gDr1fter15 at the same time, eliminating both of them. St1gDr1fter15 tried claiming that he hit the guys before he hit him. He ultimately thinks that he doesn't understand Minecraft PvP at all. When the next game begins, St1gDr1fter15 kills a player right off the bat and gets him stuff. After looting his stuff, he finds another player and eats a golden apple to take them out. Upon killing them, St1gDr1fter15 received a potion of swiftness. St1gDr1fter15 realizes that Battle Royale does have fall damage but it is very minimal. He sees some guys fighting and isn't sure if he wants to go in. He decides hhe does but not to ender pearl to observe the guy before fighting him. He manages to fireball him into the void. After checking the map, he realizes that he walked outside the safe zone so he ultimately runs back into the safe zone to continue playing the game. Considering how smaller the safe zone was getting, he knew he had to move and it would mean having to fight people again. He was hearing footsteps which were scaring the hell out of him but he wasn't sure if there was or if he was going crazy. As St1gDr1fter15 goes tree hopping he realizes that he has the high ground. Unfortunately, the high ground was out of the safe zone so he had to move. He throws an ender pearl not knowing where it would land but he lands next to a house. When he realizes that he is in the final six, he panics due to the intensity but it isn't as intense as PUBG finals in his opinion. When he sees a guy on the roof of a building, he copies the guy's strategy when he realizes that the safe zone is getting way too far from him. He uses bridge eggs but one lands a bridge too high so he can't just walk to the roof. When St1gDr1fter15 got hit by the guy, the diamond sword did half his health. St1gDr1fter15 panicked and did everything he could to stay alive and fight back. Ultimately, that failed. Category:Animations Category:Minecraft Category:Hypixel